$\dfrac{5}{8} \div \dfrac{9}{7} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{9}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{9}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{8} \div \dfrac{9}{7} = \dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{9}} = \dfrac{5 \times 7}{8 \times 9} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{7}{9}} = \dfrac{35}{72} $